No duele
by 2033-PRF
Summary: Keroro da unos días libres a la tropa por el motivo del "Día de las Madres" en Pekopón, pero lo que no sabe, es que para un miembro en específico, ese día trae tristes recuerdos. Kururu intentará descubrir qué es lo que esconde Dororo, quien evita a toda costa que Giroro sepa sobre ese día. KuruGiro, KeroTama, menor DoroGiro, mención de SabuNatsu.
1. Capítulo 1

Una pequeña figura de color predominante azul oscuro, se encontraba caminando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sentía su propia colita atrás moverse. Se detiene frente a la puerta de su líder, y alza su manito para tocar unas cuantas veces para que el Keronense de color verde le abriese la puerta. Aunque pasan unos cuantos minutos, y aún no se abre.  
"Debe estar ocupado…" Es lo que primero piensa, aunque de inmediato recuerda, está hablando de Keroro, ¡él nunca se concentra en nada! "¡No! Debe estar durmiendo. Entonces, sólo debo…" Y tras pensar esto, toca con más fuerza la puerta.  
-¡Gunsou-san! ¡Abra la puerta~! ¡Tengo que decirle algo!-Grita desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación, Keroro se encontraba durmiendo, aunque la insistencia de Tamama le hace despertar con un ligero dolor de cabeza.  
-Ay ay ay… ¡Tranquilo Tamama! Ya voy.- Con un esfuerzo, camina a través de la pila de maquetas de robots regados por el piso. Llega hasta la puerta, y al abrirla se encuentra con los grandes orbes negros de su recluta. Sonríe para hacerle relajar, y le invita a pasar haciéndose a un lado.- ¿Qué quieres? –Pregunta sonriendo hacia el menor.

Tamama sintió cómo dentro de su pecho, su corazón daba unos botes de alegría por recibir la sonrisa de su líder querido, así que más animado de lo que estaba, y con un suave rosa tiñéndole las mejillas le dice a Keroro.- Gunsou-san, ¡falta muy poco para el día de las madres en Pokopén!

El alienígena de color verde se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, y dijo en un tono más bajo.- ¿Los Pokopenses también celebran ese día? ¡Vaya! Entonces no son tan tontos como pensábamos, al menos guardan respeto a sus progenitoras como nosotros. –Alza su cabeza, y tras dejar pasar a Tamama, cierra la puerta y vuelve adentro para sentarse en uno de los cojines mullidos del piso, invitando a Tamama que se sentara frente a él.- Pero dime, Tamama-nitou, ¿de qué nos serviría a nosotros saber eso?

Tamama hizo su camino hacia el otro cojín mullido frente a su líder, y tras acomodarse le contesta.- Pues… pensé que para adaptarnos más a la sociedad Pokopense, deberíamos celebrar también esa fiesta, y así tener más conocimientos sobre Pokopén y su cultura, ya que si la vamos a invadir, hay que guardar un registro de lo que habitaba antes que llegáramos a invadirla. –Se explicó el recluta.

Keroro pasó su mano por su barbilla, pensándolo un poco. Si bien era cierto lo que Tamama decía, no sería bueno desperdiciar un día más de la invasión a Pokopén. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, se merecían unas vacaciones de tanto pensar en cómo invadir, así que la explicación de Tamama sería una perfecta excusa para ausentarse un par de días del trabajo y disfrutar con la familia, más específicamente con las madres.- ¡Muy bien, Tamama-nitou! Me haz convencido, ¡celebraremos el día de las madres!

Tamama no cabe en sí de gozo por haber tenido una buena idea, y que al líder le hubiese gustado y accedido a realizarla, ¡se sentía casi tan genio como Kururu!  
-Ne, Gunsou-san, ¿quiere que vaya a informar a los demás? –Pregunta, jugando con sus dedos.

-No es necesario, Tamama-nitou, yo mismo iré a dar aviso~ ahora puedes tomarte un descanso, ¡pero no hagas nada peligroso!-Le advierte, sonriendo y levantándose del cojín, acercándose a su recluta y acariciándole la cabeza, puesto a que muy bien merecido se lo tenía.-

Lo que no sabía Keroro, eran los efectos que tenía sobre el menor, y que con cada toque gentil que le ofrecía, Tamama sentía derretirse lentamente al calor de su tacto. Pero antes de que Tamama pudiese decirle algo a Keroro, este ya había salido de la habitación. Tamama se quedó allí, mirando hacia la puerta embobado, antes de posar su pequeña manita sobre su corazón, sintiéndole acelerado.

"Gunsou-san, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que me haces?"

Keroro caminó por los pasillos del laboratorio tranquilo, escuchando únicamente el sonido de sus pasos –que por cierto, no eran tan bulliciosos–hacia la tan conocida sala, donde era 100% probable encontrar al estratega y técnico en operaciones, Kururu-souchou. Si quería informar a todo el grupo de la "misión" (vacaciones dentro de su cabeza), Kururu era el indicado para empezar, ya que él podía transmitir un mensaje genera a todos los involucrados para así ahorrar tiempo, y poder hacer más maquetas antes del anochecer.

Mientras camina, comienza a escuchar la voz de Kururu hacerse más presente, lo cual hace que se sienta interesado en saber con quién habla. Usualmente Kururu no hablaba con nadie de la tropa, o al menos en su conocimiento, así que decidió ir más silencioso, en puntillas, hasta la puerta del laboratorio de Kururu y allí espió, posando su cabeza al lado de la puerta de metal y escuchando atentamente.

No pudo escuchar mucho, sólo un "Lo tendré en cuenta" de parte de una voz desconocida, y la voz de Kururu diciendo "Hablaremos más tarde, alguien está fisgoneando. Kukuku~".

Keroro sintió su piel erizarse cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, al estar apoyado en ésta, dejando su cuerpo actuar con la gravedad del planeta y cayendo al piso. Rápidamente se incorporó para ver a Kururu, quien muy cómo estaba sentado, cruzado de piernas en su silla, con su típica expresión que causaba miedo a quienes no lo conocieran al menos un poco.

-Kukuku~ ¿a qué debo ésta molesta visita, Taichou?-Pronunció con su voz escalofriante, soltando su típica risa incontenida.

-A-ah… bueno, es que, verás…

Un pequeño cuerpo rojo se encontraba sentado sobre un tronco, mirando fijamente el fuego de la fogata que lo mantenía a una temperatura estable en la fría noche. No sentía apetito, lo perdió hace no mucho, y ahora acariciaba las orejas del felino que cariñosamente le ronroneaba a sus piernas. Aún no podía creerlo, cómo frente a sus propios ojos el amor que profesaba por una Pokopense había sido humillado por algo tan insignificante como que ambos son de especies distintas. El nunca había juzgado para amar, su amor por Natsumi era prueba de ello, pero la chica no parecía compartir su mismo pensamiento, y divagando más en el tema, quizás sea una de esas razones por las cuales Natsumi decidió ser pareja de Saburo, antes que aceptar sus sentimientos.

Giroro suspiró, no pudiendo olvidar aún el recuerdo dentro de su cabeza de Natsumi rechazándole con palabras suaves para no herirle profundamente en el alma. Lástima que aún así no funcionara, pues sentía ganas de no hacer nada, ni de invadir Pokopén.

-¿Meow?-La gata a su lado se preocupó, o al menos eso pareciese al ver el brillo triste en los ojos del Cabo Primero, y lamió la mano la cual la acariciaba para brindarle consuelo.

Giroro sonrió, agradeciendo la amabilidad gatuna, y dijo en una voz baja.- Tienes razón… no debo sufrir por esto, ¡sólo me importa la felicidad de Natsumi! –Autoproclamó, recobrando sus energías perdidas. ¡Qué importa si no correspondía sus sentimientos! Si Natsumi era feliz con Saburo, entonces el haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance y más para que ellos dos fuesen felices, y así sentirse satisfecho por ser cómplice en la felicidad de su mujer amada.- Gracias pequeña, no lo pensé de esa manera. –Le dice sonriendo al gato, y acariciándole las orejas, se levanta.- Iré a dormir, ve a la tienda si quieres mientras apago el fuego.-

Por encima de todo, Dororo miraba desde el poste de luz cómo Giroro superaba su tristeza con ayuda del felino, y sonrió para sí mismo. Vio todo, y ver a su amigo de la infancia nuevamente feliz le hacía sentir feliz también. En las sobras se preocupaba por él, y estaba al tanto de que si la situación llegaba a peores, intervendría por el bienestar de su amigo.

También, evitó que el mensaje de vacaciones llegara a Giroro, porque sólo él y el Cabo primero sabían sobre la verdad de la progenitora de Giroro, y no quería que los malos recuerdos sucumbieran la sonrisa de Giroro.

Bajó de su lugar de un salto, hasta llegar al lado de Giroro, a una distancia prudente para no darle un susto, y para hacerse notar, dijo:-Sabes, Giroro-kun hace tiempo que no veía esa determinación en tus ojos.

Giroro, por su parte, se sorprendió, adoptando una posición defensiva ante su "enemigo", pero rápidamente se calmó al ver que sólo era Dororo, y calmó la postura.- ¿Escuchaste todo? ¡N-no deberías espiar a los demás!

Dororo rió un poco, y dice.- No te precupes, Giroro-kun, servidor no ha de delatar nada de lo que haz murmurado, sólo he venido para darle mi apoyo en todo lo que decida.

Giroro se sintió feliz, esa bonita sensación rodeándole el cuerpo de sentirse querido por su amigo, y asintió con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos.- Aunque quiera su felicidad… sigue doliendo saber que no seré su centro de atención.

Dororo calló unos segundos, antes de decir:-Servidor no conoce mucho sobre el amor, pero puede decir que no siempre es amor lo que uno cree sentir. Quizás sólo fue la pasión y emoción de encontrar un rival digno y a su nivel.

Giroro no dijo nada, sólo se encaminó a su tienda, donde la gata lo observaba curioso.- No lo sé, Dororo, no lo sé. No quiero darle más vueltas al asunto, espero que no te ofenda…

Dororo ladeó su cabeza, parpadeando un par de veces.- No, ve a dormir Giroro-san, servidor volverá también a su hogar para descansar.

-Buenas noches Dororo.

-Buenas noches, Giroro-kun.


	2. Capítulo 2 -corto-

Para Kururu fue curioso el no encontrar ninguna pista sobre Giroro en la mañana a través de las cámaras de seguridad instaladas en todo el hogar Hinata, tanto por dentro como por fuera. No se preocupaba en absolutamente nada de lo que el viejo hiciera, en lo menos, dónde estuviera, sólo fue que en esa casualidad, Keroro había mandado a todos los miembros de la tropa invasora a una reunión en la misma habitación del Líder. Él ya sabía para qué era de antemano, así que lo vio sólo como una pérdida de tiempo.  
Pasó las cámaras una por una, y tras la tercera revisada, pudo concluir; Giroro no estaba en casa. La ausencia de éste era más notable que la de la rana azul, Dororo, pero de él era casi normal nunca hacerse notar.

-"Hmmm… ¿qué estará haciendo esa rana gruñona? Kukuku…"-Fue lo único que salió de sus boca, antes de cambiar sus prioridades a buscar por internet alguna cosa que le robara un poco su tiempo, mientras que de fondo, una música extraña sonaba a un volumen considerablemente alto.

Keroro estaba confundido. Sentía algo distinto en la improvisada sala de reuniones en su cuarto, como si algo estuviese faltándole… aunque no sabía lo que era. Giró su silla, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa de madera, y miró los asientos una vez más.  
Frente a sus ojos, estaban Tamama, a su lado un asiento vacío, y siguiendo a éste, un monitor que reflejaba el rostro aburrido de Kururu.  
Repasando… Tamama, Kururu… ¡Claro! Faltaba Giroro.

-"Eh… Tamama-nitou, ¿por qué no está Giroro-gochou?"-Pregunta el líder, pasando por alto la expresión de Kururu tras el monitor.  
-"No lo sé Gunsou-san, ¡no lo he visto desde que llegué aquí!"-Afirma el joven renacuajo, sus grandes ojos formando una expresión ligeramente triste.  
-"Kukuku~ Taichou."-Llama la rana amarilla tras el monitor. Desde su laboratorio, seguía revisando las grabaciones, viendo cómo en la mañana, muy temprano, la imagen de Giroro empezaba a salir de su campaña.-"Al parecer Giroro-gochou ha salido antes que nosotros nos despertáramos. ¡Qué irresponsable~! Sabiendo que hoy tenemos una reunión~."  
Keroro interrumpe a Kururu rápidamente.-"No, Giroro no haría algo así. ¡Quizás había algo muy importante que tenía que hacer!"  
-"Pero Gunsou-san…"-Habla Tamama.-"Giroro habría avisado que se asusentaría."  
Keroro se acomodó en la silla, una expresión ligeramente preocupada surcando su rostro. No se preocupaba de la integridad física de Giroro, ni menos de su seguridad, es sólo… algo no le gustaba. Estaba acostumbrado a siempre estar al tanto de la rana roja, ya que ésta siempre avisaba si tenía algo qué hacer, y ahora que no sabía… como un "amigo", estaba nervioso.-"Dejaremos la reunión para más tarde, ¡vamos a buscar a Giroro!"-Exclama con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
-"Kukukuku~ mientras menos trabajo, mejor para mí."-Hizo tronar sus dedos, muy cómodamente apoyando sus pies a un lado de su enorme teclado.-"Desplegaré los drones de espionaje."  
-"¡Noooo!"-Exclama Keroro, levantándose de golpe del asiento.-"¡No lo hagas! ¡le quitarás la emoción!"  
-"¿La emoción?"-Repite Tamama, mirando extraño a su líder.  
-"¡Sí! ¡Será más divertido si lo buscamos como si fuésemos unos espías!"  
-"Pero estaríamos espiando a Giroro-gochou, no buscándolo…"  
-"¡Da igual~! ¡Vamos!"

Kururu suspiró, apagando la transmisión desde su laboratorio, y se puso de pie con cierta pereza. No le animaba nada la idea de caminar, así que fue a su laboratorio, y construyó en pocos minutos una especie de esfera más grande que él, capaz de hacerse invisible, flotar, entre otras cosas. Y lo infaltable, con un dispensador de curry fabricado por él mismo.  
No estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Keroro simplemente por un "sí", sino que lo hacía por propia curiosidad. Creía conocer a la perfección la actitud de Giroro, y su repentina "ida" era algo que no se esperó, y algo que realmente deseaba conocer de él.


	3. Capítulo 3

Dentro de la máquina que había construido no hace mucho tiempo, flotaba sobre la superficie del pavimento con cierta pereza surcándole el cuerpo. A pesar de la expresión aburrida de su rostro, Kururu estaba pendiente de su alrededor como si fuera un halcón. No quería cometer ningún tipo de error como chocar con algún pekopén o bien, saltarse alguna pista del paradero de la rana roja.

Mientras presionaba botones de la máquina con la intención de apresurar la elaboración de su próximo plato de curry, un aviso saltó sobre la pantalla, sacándole de su concentración de su entorno. Era una llamada de Keroro.

Suspiró, deteniendo el trayecto de su máquina y acercándose a una pared para no estorbar en el camino y ser descubierto por accidente, para proceder a aceptar la llamada de su líder.

-"¡Kururu, tardaste mucho!"-Escuchó quejarse Keroro, y sólo pudo reprimir las ganas de contestarle de mala manera. No se rebajaría a su nivel.

-"¿Qué pasa Taichou? ¿Ha encontrado a su tan anhelado Giroro-gochou?"-Le responde de manera sarcástica.

Antes de escuchar a Keroro hablar, se fijó en un detalle de lo que la pantalla le mostraba, aparte de varios códigos binarios dictando el funcionamiento de la máquina, era la imagen de Keroro en un ridículo traje de espía.

Casi se ríe de la vista, pero la voz de Keroro contestándole se lo impidió.

-"¡Mal, bastante lejos Kururu-kun! Quería que vieras nuestros trajes."-Dictó Keroro, para luego alejar la pantalla que comunicaba a Kururu y éste, siguiendo después con un giro para mostrar todos los ángulos de su traje.-"¡Tamama, mira, muéstrale a Kururu tu traje!"-

Y Kururu tuvo que reprimir un ligero sonrojo al ver lo increíblemente adorable que Tamama estaba vistiendo. Era una versión quizás más aniñada del traje de Keroro, pero resaltaba perfectamente aquella juventud de Tamama. Sobre todo los colores, era una ganma de pasteles que endulzaban a la vista y...

-"¿Ves, ves? ¡Te ves muy lindo Tamama, no tienes qué avergonzarte!"- La voz de Keroro, estruendosa, le hizo perder el hijo de sus pensamientos y dio un ligero gruñido de molestia al verse descubierto por Keroro.

Tamama, por su parte, estaba más rojo que nunca.

-"¡Gunsou-san, por favor, a lo que de verdad queríamos decir..!"-Dijo el menor, cubriéndose la carita con ambas manos para atenuar un poco su rubor.

"Asquerosamente meloso y dulce", pensó Kururu.

-"Ah, sí, aparte de mostrarte cuán geniales nos veíamos con las vestimentas típicas de detectives que nos dio Momoka-dono, es que quiero que vayas al lado Este de la ciudad. Yo y Tamama iremos al Oeste. Luego, procederemos a cambiar al Norte, y tu al sur. ¿Quedó claro?"-

-"Como el agua, Taichou."-Respondió Kururu, rascándose la nariz con su meñique.-"Si encuentro a Giroro-goucho, ¿le digo algo?"-Contestó de manera desinteresada.

-"Ah, ¡sí! ¡Que me explique su desaparición en la base!"-

Y con un clic, la videollamada terminó.

* * *

Giroro se encontraba recostado en el pasto, sus dedos jugando con las hebras de verde las cuales le hacían cosquillas de vez en cuando, donde la brisa las movía. A su lado se encontraba Dororo, sentado de manera despreocupada, con sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el cantar de las aves de Pekopón como si fuera una melodía intensamente practicada.

Giroro interrumpió el momento de tranquilidad al incorporarse y girar su rostro para ver al apasible Dororo, y sonrió un poco, llevando su mano a reposar en el hombro de su amigo.

-"Te lo he dicho antes y lo vuelvo a decir ahora, gracias Dororo. Creo que de verdad necesitaba este día libre de pekopones por todas partes y..."-No alcanzó a terminar su idea, cuando Dororo negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco mal por mentirle a su amigo.

Dororo había interceptado el mensaje de la reunión que se iba a realizar ese día, sabiendo de antemano lo que se iba a discutir. El día de las madres, un tabú de pronunciar ante Giroro, quien sufrió bastante por culpa de la pérdida de su madre. Era una historia trágica, que seguramente más adelante se relataría con más detalles.

-"No tienes qué agradecerme, Giroro-kun. Haz estado muy estresado últimamente, era por lógica que Keroro-kun te dejaría descansar también..."-Añade de manera serena, girando su rostro para encontrarse con los orbes grises relajados de Giroro.

Una risa acompañó al ambiente, de parte de Giroro.-"¡Sigo sin creérmelo! ¿Keroro, acordándose de que sigo siendo un ser orgánico y que tengo límites? Es como si todo esto fuese planeado. Ya sabes, como uno de esos programas de la televisión en los que engañan al sujeto y lo llevan a que experimente diferentes cosas vergonzosas, y al final dicen '¡todo es una broma, saluda a la cámara!'".- Expresó con cierto deje de emoción.

La suave risa de Dororo acompañó a la suya propia, y ambos volvieron sus vistas al cielo. Giroro, por su parte, soltó el hombro de Dororo, reposando su mano en la hierba, mientras que Dororo experimentaba un deje de soledad tras la pérdida del contacto.

Unos momentos más tarde, el estómago de Giroro comenzó a sonar por culpa de la falta de desayuno. Una gota de sudor corrió por su sien, mientras que ignoraba la mirada divertida de Dororo.

-"Al parecer tienes hambre, Giroro-kun."-Dijo, reiterando lo que era obvio.

-"...Iré a traer algo para comer."-Dijo avergonzado el soldado, pero antes de incorporarse, la mano de Dororo se posó en su pecho, impidiéndole levantarse.

-"No, iré yo. Será más rápido, además, fui yo quien te invité. Sería descortés si te dejara ir."-Dijo para luego levantarse, dándole la espalda a su amigo. Y con la velocidad adquirida por su entrenamiento intenso, ya se encontraba saltando largas distancias hacia la ciudad. Sus conocimientos de Giroro eran grandes, y sabía que las papas dulces eran sus favoritas, así que se encaminó a la verdulería más cercana a comprar unas cuantas pasa asar.

Lamentable fue que sus sentidos tan desarrollados no captaron la intensa mirada lejana de cierta rana Amarilla, la cual le observaba con fascinación al enterarse por inferencia para quién eran esas papas dulces.


End file.
